Ai Wa Sensodearu
by Naze-Dzena
Summary: Tidak ada waktu untuk menyukai, apalagi saling mencintai, tak ada musik, tak ada istirahat, bahkan hampir tak ada manusia lagi, yang ada tinggal kota yang sunyi, suara tembakan, jeritan, tangisan, itulah musik mereka. Ramalan kuno mengatakan cinta akan mengakhiri hal ini, namun apa benar ? Lalu kapan ini berakhir ?/ Chaptered
1. Chapter 1 : Rahasia dibalik buku ini

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

**Character : - Erza Scarlet - Lucy Heartfila**

**Jelall Fernandes - Natsu Dragneel - Sting Eucliff**

**Support Character : - Mirajane - Laxus - Levy - Juvia**

**Lisanna - Gray - And the other character in FT**

**Pair : Nalu or Stilu and Jerza**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**

**Story by Naze-Dzena**

**Warning : Mungkin OOC, Gaje, TYPO's, Bahasa acak-acakan, DLDR !, yang terakhir Don't be a plagiator !, This is my imajination, not real !,dll.**

**Summary : Tidak ada waktu untuk menyukai, apalagi saling mencintai, tak ada musik, tak ada istirahat, bahkan hampir tak ada manusia lagi, yang ada tinggal kota yang sunyi, suara tembakan, jeritan, tangisan, itulah musik mereka. Ramalan kuno mengatakan cinta akan mengakhiri hal ini, namun apa benar ? Lalu kapan ini berakhir ?/ Chaptered**

**Ai Wa Sensodearu**

_Chapter 1 : Rahasia dibalik buku ini..._

Sang Dewi Malam telah tergantikan dengan Sang Raja Siang, pertanda bahwa pagi telah tiba, bahkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang, bermata karamel, berwajah putih nan cantik bak seorang dewi yang dikirim dari surga, namun diwajahnya terdapat garis ketegasan serta keberanian telah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ia menyusuri sambil bergumam kecil tiap-tiap deret, mencari sebuah buku yang sering diceritakan ayahnya sewaktu ia belum pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Ah ! Ini dia ! Akhirnya kutemukan kau !" gumamnya riang saat menemukan buku bersampul merah yang telah kusam dan kotor itu yang bahkan judulnya sudah tak mampu ia baca, namun jika orang itu bukan Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, putra tunggal dari Komandan Pasukan Militer Jepang Divisi 1, kecerdasannya melebihi ayahnya sendiri, kemampuan spiritualnya pun hebat, kemampuan menembaknya tak pernah meleset sekalipun, kemampuan membacanya bisa dibilang yang terbaik, bahkan ia kini tinggal di Markas Besar Pasukan Jepang, tadi malam ia dijemput paksa oleh kedua orang yang tak dikenalnya yang katanya utusan dari Jude, papa-nya sendiri. Bahkan tadi malam ia menangis menatapi tubuh ayahnya yang terkulai lemas, menyaksikan detik-detik terakhir ayahnya hidup di dunia ini, bahkan ia sempat menitipkan pesan terakhirnya dan pesan itulah yang mengakibatkan dia berada diruangan ini.

Lucy memilih sebuah bangku paling pojok ruangan ini di sampingnya terdapat sebuah jendela kecil yang mengarah langsung ke halaman tengah Markas Besar ini. Di sana terlihat berbagai macam alat tempur untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka.

Ia membaca halaman pertama buku itu, disana tertulis 'Peperangan ini dimulai ketika sebuah perjanjian perdamaian antara Jepang dan Korea dilanggar, namun jika kau ingin tahu lebih lanjut, kau harus mencari sebuah buku yang bersampul coklat dan yang dapat membuka buku ini adalah sang keturunan _istimewa'_, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan sedikit terkejut.

"Yo Lucy-san ! Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu ? Kekasihku, bingung membaca sebuah buku aneh, ia tak bisa membukanya,di_" ucap Jelall mendatangi Lucy, Lucy segera memotong pertanyaannya tadi.

"Baiklah, Jelall, bolehkan kau kupanggil begitu ? Ok, dimana kekasihmu itu ?" ucap Lucy seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju rak buku dimana ia mendapatkan buku merah tadi, Jellal hanya mengekor di belakang Lucy.

"Oh, tentu, mari ikut saya Lucy-san !" ucapnya berjalan pergi setelah dikiranya Lucy telah selesai mengembalikan sebuah buku di rak paling atas tadi, ia sedikit menggunakan sihirnya, sekarang yang mengekor di belakang bukan Jelall lagi tapi Lucy.

Bangku Taman Markas Besar Militer Jepang...

"Arghhh...mengapa buku ini sulit sekali dibuka ? Apa yang membuatnya tak bisa dibuka ? Bahkan aku sudah mengeluarkan kekuatannku,dan dimana dia sekarang ? Aku harus menca_" ucap Erza sambil membalikkan punggungnya, dan betapa ia begitu syoknya, ia melihat Jelall berjalan dengan seorang gadis pirang, yang sangat asing bagi dirinya, sontak saja itu membuat api yang sudah sejak tadi berkobar dalam diri Erza, semakin berkobar-kobar, bahkan jika ini dalam video anime pasti kepalanya sudah ada asap yang menyembul keluar, lantas ia langsung berlari sambil mengaktifkan sihirnya, dan membawa sebuah pedang, ia melesat mendekati gadis berambut pirang itu. Lucy yang sadar akan hal itu hanya diam dan berhenti berjalan, sambil mengumamkan sebuah mantra, ia juga mengaktifkan sihirnya,dan...

PRANG...TRANG...

"Siapa kau ? Mengapa kau bersama Jelall ?" ucap Erza setengah berteriak didepan gadis pirang itu, bahkan pedang merah miliknya sekarang masih beradu dengan pedang putih-biru milik gadis pirang ini. Lucy hanya diam dan sedikit tersenyum bangga, melihat kemampuan gadis berambut merah didepannya cukup kuat baginya.

"Erza Hentikan ! Dia itu putri tunggal da_" ucap Jelall berteriak, tapi ia berhenti ketika melihat Lucy berbalik menyerang Erza, dan Erza pun mulai tersudutkan, ia tak percaya ini, mengapa Lucy harus menyerang Erza, padahal ia yakin bahwa Lucy sudah tahu jika Erza itu paling mudah emosi. Tiba-tiba...

SREET...pedang berwarna putih-biru itu telah berada di samping leher Erza, bahkan sedikit lagi bisa menebas leher Erza dengan sekali tebas, Jelall yang melihat itu sontak mengaktifkan sihirnya dan melesat menuju Erza dan Lucy.

"Kumohon Hentikan Lucy-san ! Erza ! Minta maaflah padanya, dia adalah putri tunggal dari Jude Heartfilia, komandan kita" ucap Jelall seraya mencoba membujuk keduanya, sontak Erza menonaktifkan sihirnya dan menatap gadis berambut pirang didepannya ini.

"Hai ! Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin menguji kekuatanmu, namaku Lucy Heartfilia, dan kau Jelall ! Panggil aku Lucy saja, jangan pakai embel-embel san, kita seumuran, klo tidak kau mau ku tebas dengan pedangku ini hah !" ucap Lucy sambil menodongkan pedangnya ke arah leher Jelall.

"Baiklah, Lucy" ucap Jelall sedikit takut melihat pedang itu mengarah ke lehernya.

"Kau Lucy ? Benarkah ? Lucy putri dari Jude Heartfilia ?" ucap Erza menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. 'Kapan ia ini tiba ?' batinnya.

"Hmm, benar, oh ya Erza, dimana buku itu ?" ucap Lucy diakhiri dengan seulas senyum manisnya. 'Dia benar-benar imut!' batin Erza, bahkan ia tadi menganggap gadis ini lemah karena muka dan tubuhnya yang menurutnya imut, tapi setelah pertarungan tadi, ia tahu bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini sangatlah kuat.

"Ah, ini dia ! Oh ya namak_" ucap Erza terhenti disela oleh perkataan Lucy.

"Erza Scarlet, Wakil Komandan Pasukan Militer Divisi 1, Ayahku sering cerita tentang dirimu dulu, senang bertemu denganmu Erza-chan !" ucap Lucy, kali ini dengan ekspresi serius ketika melihat buku yang dipegang oleh Erza.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Lucy-chan ! Oh, ya ini bukunya ! Mohon bantuannya !" ucap Erza, sambil menyerahkan buku bersampul coklat yang ditengahnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran kuno yang berbentuk 2 buah lambang berbentuk mawar yang saling bertolak belakang itu, lambang yang satunya berwarna biru dan yang satunya berwarna merah. Dan disekeliling pinggir buku itu terdapat ukiran tanaman bunga mawar dengan dua bunga mawar yang berbeda warna tadi yang saling melilit, tapi di batang tanaman itu terdapat duri-duri yang seakan-akan mereka sedang saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, Erza-chan, ikutlah denganku, dan kau Jelall pergilah ! Kurasa kau sedang dibutuhkan" ucap Lucy menerima buku itu dan berjalan pergi diikuti oleh Erza, Jelall hanya diam tak mengerti maksud ucapan -tiba...

"Jelall ! Jelall ! Hosh...hosh...akhirnya kau kutemukan, Gray-sama membutuhkanmu, ikutlah dengan Juvia !" ucap Juvia setelah sampai, ia bahkan berlari demi menemukan seorang Jelall yang dicari hanya mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang Juvia ketika gadis itu melangkah pergi.

Perpustakaan Markas Besar Pasukan Jepang...

"Lu-chan, aku tak mengerti, mengapa buku ini tak bisa dibuka, bahkan dengan sihirku sekalipun" ucap Erza yang terlihat kesal. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Erza yang menurut pikirannya, dia itu orang yang asik.

"Tenanglah Erza-chan, aku pernah membaca buku bahwa kita harus menemukan seorang sang keturunan istimewa " ucap Lucy berhenti sejenak untuk menghembuskan nafas berat dan melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Dan masalahnya didalam buku itu tak disebutkan seperti apa ciri-ciri keturunan istimewa itu bahkan tak ada petunjuk sedikitpun" ucap Lucy.

"Coba kita cari di markas ini, Ayo !" ucap Erza menarik tangan Lucy, Lucy yang kaget hanya menurut saja, dan ia juga belum terlalu hafal bagian-bagian markas ini.

Aula Markas Besar...

BRAKK...

"Minna ! Coba lihat siapa yang kubawa !" ucap Erza setelah membanting pintu aula itu, itu sudah kebiasaannya, setelah itu disusul Lucy yang masih shock akan kejadian ini.

"Perkenalkan ! Dia putri tunggal dari Jude Heartfilia, namanya Lucy Heartfilia, kalian dapat memanggilnya Lucy-chan" ucap Erza sambil memeluk Lucy dan memperkenalkan pada semua orang.

"Hai Lucy-chan !" sapa Mirajane

"Hai Lucy-chan ! Jangan pernah merebut Gray-sama dariku !" ucap Juvia diakhiri dengan nada yang seolah itu sebuah peringatan untuk Lucy.

"Hei ! Juvia, aku bukan milikmu, Hai !" sapa Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

"Hai Lucy !" sapa Jelall

"Ok, kami disini ingin meminta bantuan dari kalian semua, tolong keluarkan sihir kalian dan dekatkan pada buku ini, cobalah untuk membukanya !" ucap Erza, semua mengangguk, Lucy hanya diam, dirinya sedang berfikir apa arti dari buku yang ditemukannya.

"Mulai dari kau !" ucap Erza sambil menunjuk Jelall. Jelall mengaktifkan sihirnya dan mencoba untuk memegang buku itu, namun baru beberapa langkah didepan Erza, tiba-tiba saja...

WHUUSH...BRAKK...tubuh Jelall terpental beberapa meter ke belakang, untungnya Gray yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia menghantam tembok ini, dan semua pun mengalami hal yang sama bahkan Juvia harus di bawa ke Ruang Penyembuhan yang terletak di dalam tanah.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan dari kalian Minna-san ! Maaf, jika telah membuat keributan disini, Jaa ne...Ayo Erza !" ucap Lucy sambil menarik Erza yang terdiam melihat semua temannya terluka, ia terlalu kaget untuk hal ini. 'Bagaimana bisa ? Ini hanya sebuah buku'batin Erza.

Perpustakaan Markas Besar Pasukan Jepang...

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan ? Semua orang sudah mencobanya tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa membuka buku ini dengan sihirnya" ucap Lucy, kini ia telah duduk di sebuah bangku berhadapan dengan Erza yang memegang buku tadi.

"Bukankah ada satu orang yang belum mencobanya ?" ucap Erza yang sontak membuat alis Lucy berkerut, tanda ia berfikir, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Erza tadi.

"Kau ! Kau bahkan belum mencobanya Lu-chan, benar kan ?" ucap Erza, dan ucapannya membuat Lucy sontak merebut buku itu dalam mengaktifkan sihirnya, dan apa yang terjadi sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari buku itu, perlahan-lahan cahaya itu menghilang, kini buku itu telah terbuka. Erza mengamatinya, dan ia tak tahu bahasa apa ini.

"Lu-chan, bisakah kau membacakannya untukku ? Aku tak dapat membaca tulisan seperti ini, lagipula ini bahasa apa ?" ucap Erza

"Baiklah, disini tertulis '_Awal perang ini dimulai ketika seorang wanita berdarah korea jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda Jepang, dan ternyata pemuda itu juga mencintainya. Mereka pun akhirnya menikah secara diam-diam, dan mempunyai seorang anak. Raja dari Korea pada saat itu meminta agar si wanita menikah dengan pilihannya, tentu saja wanita ini pihak Korea mengancamnya dengan cara mengadakan serangan secara besar-besaran ke Jepang, namun ketika sang wanita telah kembali pihak Jepang menganggap pihak Korea telah melanggar perjanjian perdamaian, dan akhirnya perang ini pun dimulai. Ramalan kuno mengatakan bahwa cintalah yang dapat mengakhirinya'_selesai"ucap Lucy yang sontak membuat Erza terdiam beberapa saat, dan akhirnya ia mampu membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi perang ini dimulai hanya karena masalah cinta ? Sungguh konyol..." ucap Erza, ia tak habis pikir hanya masalah seperti ini mengakibatkan dua negara ini berperang.

"Ya, tapi kurasa ada penyebab lainnya. Oh ya kau tak apa disini sendirian Erza ? Aku dipanggil oleh Komandan Tertinggi, kau mau ikut ? Buku ini aku bawa, boleh ?" ucap Lucy seraya berdiri sambil memegang buku itu.

"Aku tidak ikut Lu-chan, aku harus melatih prajurit untuk persiapan jika sewaktu-waktu pihak Korea menyerang kita, kalau buku itu, kau bawa sajalah. Lagipula aku tak bisa membacanya, Jaa ne Lu-chan !" ucap Erza dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy melihat Erza telah menghilang, ia tersenyum, 'Ternyata sihirnya adalah kecepatan' batinnya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menuju ruangan dimana dirinya telah ditunggu oleh pemimpin dari markas besar ini.

Ruang Komandan Tertinggi...

"Jadi apa keputusanmu, Lucy ? Bukankah kau telah membaca semua sejarah perang ini ? Dan maukah kau menjawab 'ya' atas permintaanku kemarin ?" ucap Laxus, ia menggantikan Jude Heartfilia ayah Lucy untuk menduduki jabatannya ketika ia memilih bertempur sendiri menghadapi musuh di medan peperangan, dan ia cukup menyesal karena menerima permintaan sahabatnya ini. Karena ia sudah tak dapat bertemu lagi dengan dirinya.

"Ya, aku memang telah membaca semua sejarahnya, tapi ak_" ucap Lucy terhenti, ketika tiba-tiba...

BRAKK...

-TBC-

A/N :Hai minna-san ! Akhir-akhir ini Naz sibuk tpi tenang aja, Naz nggak hiatus kok, paling Cuma ngilang beberapa minggu aja. Gomen ne aj, Naz blm lanjutiin ff Xenophobe milik Naz, dan dah buat ff baru lagi, Naz tau kalian marah ma Naz, tpi ide ni, ad di fikiran Naz terus-menerus, kan sayang klo dibuang gitu aja. Tapi tenang aja Xenophobe udah Naz tulis kok, tinggal publish aja, hehe. Review ? Please ! Klo gk Naz hapus nih, haha..


	2. Chapter 2 : Lucy dan Teman Baru

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

**Character : - Erza Scarlet - Lucy Heartfila**

**Jelall Fernandes - Natsu Dragneel - Sting Eucliff**

**Support Character : - Mirajane - Laxus - Levy - Juvia**

**Lisanna - Gray - And the other character in FT**

**Pair : Nalu or Stilu and Jerza**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**

**Story by Naze-Dzena**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, TYPO's, Bahasa acak-acakan,Alur kecepetan, DLDR !, yang terakhir Don't be a plagiator !, This is my imajination, not real !,dll.**

**Summary : Tidak ada waktu untuk menyukai, apalagi saling mencintai, tak ada musik, tak ada istirahat, bahkan hampir tak ada manusia lagi, yang ada tinggal kota yang sunyi, suara tembakan, jeritan, tangisan, itulah musik mereka. Ramalan kuno mengatakan cinta akan mengakhiri hal ini, namun apa benar ? Lalu kapan ini berakhir ?/ Chaptered**

**Ai Wa Sensodearu**

_Chapter 2 : Lucy dan Teman Baru_

"Ya, aku memang telah membaca semua sejarahnya, tapi ak_" ucap Lucy terhenti, ketika tiba-tiba...

BRAKK...

"Hosh...hosh...Laxus-san, apa anda benar mencari diriku ?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata hitam, dengan alis miring kebawah berdiri di depan Laxus, sang Komandan Tertinggi di Markas Besar Pasukan Jepang itu.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu ? Apa kau tak lihat disini juga ada seorang tamu yang sangat penting, Hah ?" ucap Laxus sedikit emosi melihat tingkah Sting yang sesuka hatinya itu. Yap, nama pemuda ini adalah Sting Eucliff, seorang manusia biasa tanpa sihir apapun, di markas ini juga tidak hanya sihir yang mereka gunakan tapi robot juga. Sting merupakan salah satu orang yang mengendalikan robot itu melalui pikirannya, biasanya dia melakukannya di tempat yang mendapat penjagaan yang sangat ketat. Sting langsung menoleh dimana ia duduk saat berbincang dengan Laxus. Disana ada seorang wanita yang cantik dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya, bermata karamel tengah tersenyum ramah pada Sting.

"Oh, Maafkan aku, tadi aku mengira di ruangan ini tak ada siapapun, maafkan aku..." ucap Sting sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut belakangnya yang tak gatal itu.

"Tak apa, Laxus-san, aku butuh waktu lagi untuk berfikir tentang permintaan ayahku dan juga dirimu, aku permisi dulu..." ucap Lucy membungkuk sopan dan berlalu pergi.

"Kau mengganggu acara pentingku, Sting, baiklah berhubung kau sudah disini, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bersiaplah, sebentar lagi akan ada perang, kurasa" ucap Laxus dengan nada serius.

"Ha'i, oh ya Master, siapa dia ? Kurasa aku belum pernah melihatnya berada disini" ucap Sting dengan raut wajah penasarannya. Master adalah panggilan Komandan Tertinggi disini sejak ayah Lucy menjabat jabatan itu, ia tak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan terlalu panjang seperti Komandan Tertinggi.

"Dia Lucy Heartfilia, sudahlah sana pergi !" ucap Laxus dengan nada kesalnya. 'Huh, dasar bocah ini !' batinnya, ia mencoba bersikap tenang dan santai.

"Eh, marga Heartfilia, berarti dia adalah anak dari Jude Heartfilia, Jaa ne...Master" ucap Sting berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Laxus hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah laku bawahannya itu.

~ Naze-Dzena ~

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang terlihat sedang mengamati sebuah stadion dimana banyak para warga Jepang yang sukarela ikut membela negaranya ini, bahkan mereka rela mati demi negaranya. Dia sedikit tersenyum melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah dan seorang lelaki bersurai biru dengan nada tegasnya menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk push-up, sit-up, lari keliling stadion ini sebanyak 100x, bahkan latihan berkuda, memanah, juga menembak,berlatih pedang pun tak ketinggalan.

"Hm, sepertinya mereka sangat tegas ketika melatih seseorang, baiklah...kurasa aku nanti akan ikut campur dalam hal ini" gumam Lucy pelan, tiba-tiba saja...

"Kau memang harus ikut bergabung dalam hal ini, Lucy-chan, bukankah kau tahu pesan terakhir ayahmu itu ?" ucap seorang pemuda yang Lucy temui di ruang Komandan Tertinggi tadi.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Oh ya kita belum berkenalan ?" ucap Lucy diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

Sting Pov

Aku melihatnya tersenyum, Jude-san maafkan aku bila aku menyukai putrimu ini, sungguh aku tak bermaksud, tapi senyumannya sangat manis bahkan wajahnya juga cantik, eh, apa yang kupikirkan, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Sting Pov End.

"Hai ! Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Kau tampak seperti melamun..." ucap Lucy sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tangannya didepan wajah pria tadi.

"Eh, maafkan aku, aku tadi melamun, namaku Sting Eucliff, senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap pemuda itu seraya membungkuk hormat pada Lucy.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Sting, panggil aku Lucy, nama lengkapku Lucy Heartfilia, oh ya kau kenapa bisa tahu namaku tadi ?" ucap Lucy sedikit heran, mengapa Sting dapat mengetahui namanya itu.

"Ak_" ucap Sting terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, dan tiba-tiba saja...

BRUKK...

"Akh, ini sakit Lucy-chan, apa yang kau lakukan ?" ucap Sting, yah kini mereka terbaring dilantai dengan posisi Lucy di atas dan yah Sting berada dibawahnya. Lucy menyadari posisi itu dan langsung berguling ke samping, Sting yang melihat itu sontak ingin berdiri tapi lagi-lagi Lucy menahannya.

"Sstt, diamlah ! Aku tadi melihat ada sebuah sniper mengarah ke arah kita, kurasa kau harus bersiap-siap, merunduklah dan merangkak pergilah menuju tempat yang aman, aku harus membantu mereka" ucap Lucy, Sting yang tak tahu apapun hanya diam dan menuruti semua perintah Lucy. Setelah Sting pergi ia segera berdiri dan segera mengaktifkan sihir pertahanannya, ia berlari sangat cepat, untuk turun ke bawah dimana disana ada Erza dan Jelall yang masih tampak melatih para sukarelawan tadi. Semenara itu,dibalik pohon tadi seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah memegang snipernya sedang marah-marah kepada seorang gadis berembut pirang pucat dengan sebuah bando berwarna biru dikepalanya.

"Levy ! Oi Levy ! Ada apa dengan sihirmu ? Mengapa kita bisa ketahuan ? Huh, menyebalkan" ucap pemuda tadi dan gadis dihadapannya hanya dapat terus mengucapkan kata 'Mianhae', yang itu hanya menambah kekesalan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, sudahlah, ayo pulang dan beritahu yang lain, bahwa kita tadi ketahuan" ucap pemuda tadi berlalu pergi sambil membawa snipernya itu dan dengan teganya ia meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian, namun akhirnya gadis itu sadar, perlahan ia mulai mengikuti pemuda tadi dari belakang.

~ Naze-Dzena ~

"Hai Lucy-chan ! Eh, ada apa denganmu ? Mengapa kau mengaktifkan sihir pertahananmu ? Apa ada yang kau ketahui ?" ucap Erza menyapa Lucy tapi ia kaget karena Lucy mengaktifka sihir pertahanannya dan sontak saja itu membuat Jelall ikut menoleh dimana Erza dan Lucy berada. Namun, apa yang terjadi, Lucy diam saja dan terus melangkah medekati para relawan yang tengah dilatih oleh Jelall tadi.

"Semuanya ! Kuharap kalian sekarang istirahatlah, Latihan selesei ! Jika ada yang keberatan angkat tangan kalian" ucap Lucy dengan lantangnya, tapi ada seorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni disamping kanan wajahnya yang hampir menutupi bagian wajah disisi kanannya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan Lucy pun segera menunjuk pria itu.

"Tapi siapa kau ? Dan mengapa kau menyuruh kami untuk berhenti ? Aku juga tak pernah melihatmu, kurasa kau lemah, tubuhmu bahkan kecil" ucap pemuda tadi yang ternyata bernama Rogue, yap...ia salah satu dari 100 orang relawan yang berada disini. Ternyata ucapan Rogue tadi membuat Lucy agak tersinggung. 'Kurasa cukup menarik jika aku bermain sebentar dengan pemuda ini' batinnya.

WHUUS...SREET...

Kini pedang putih-biru yang juga digunakannya untuk melihat seberapa kemampuan juga telah berada di leher pemuda tadi bahkan jaraknya dengan kulit pemuda itu hanya 1 cm. 'GLEK...dia mengerikan' batin Rogue.

"Kau bilang aku lemah, benar bukan ? Kurasa dengan sekali tebasan pedang milikku ini, kau akan segera pergi ke surga, bagaimana apa kau mau ? Pedangku ini juga telah lama tidak membunuh seseorang, kurasa ia juga ingin menikmati darah segar lagi" ucap Lucy sakaratis dengan nada dinginnya, ia mengucapkannya di dekat telinga Sting dengan sedikit lebih keras agar semua orang tau. Erza dan Jelall hanya dapat terdiam dengan wajah tak percayanya melihat ke arah dimana Lucy meletakkan pedangnya di samping leher Rogue.

Erza dan Jelall Pov.

Jadi inilah sosok asli Lucy Heartfilia, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Master bahkan aura yang dipancarkannya lebih menyeramkan dan menakutkan daripada milik Master. Tak kusangka dibalik sosoknya yang ceria dan murah senyum itu, saat ia bertarung seperti ini ia berbeda sekali. Dia seperti memiliki 2 kepribadian yang bertolak belakang.

Erza dan Jelall Pov End.

"Ma...ma...af..kan sa...saya" ucap Rogue sedikit terbata-bata, bahkan hidupnya sekarang berada di ujung kematian. Lucy yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menon-aktifka sihirnya itu.

"Hehe, tak usah tegang begitu, oh ya maafkan aku juga ya, tadi aku hanya ingin menguji kekuatanmu itu. Namaku Lucy, tepatnya Lucy Heartfilia" ucap Lucy tersenyum manis pada Rogue yang kini membeku di tempat, bagaimana bisa gadis yang ingin membunuhnya ini, sekarang sedang tersenyum manis dihadapannya bahkan dia mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

"Hei Erza ! Jelall ! Bisakah aku bicara dengan kalian dan hanya ada aku dan kalian berdua ?" ucap Lucy berteriak menyadarkan Erza dan Jelall yang tengah melamun dan terlalu shock melihat kejadian tadi.

"Eh, tentu saja, Baiklah ! Apa kalian sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan Lucy-chan tadi ? Kurasa kalian harus mematuhinya jika tak ingin seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, Mengerti ?" ucap Erza, sontak saja 100 orang tadi langsung pergi ke Asrama khusus para relawan, bahkan Rogue diajak/lebih tepatnya diseret oleh teman-temannya yang lain untuk ikut serta masuk ke dalam Asrama tersebut.

~ Naze-Dzena ~

"Pakailah rompi perang kalian berdua ! Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini bahkan aku mulai mencium bau darah siapa yang akan menjadi korban kali ini" ucap Lucy yang membuat Erza dan Jelall semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Kekuatan Lucy juga dapat digunakan untuk melacak musuh serta melihat sekilas masa depan, seperti Laxus.

"Eh, kenapa ? Apa yang akan terjadi Lucy ?" tanya Jelall pada Lucy yang bahkan hanya dijawab dengan senyum Jelall dan Erza hanya mampu menuruti perintah Lucy, dan akhirnya segala perlengkapan untuk perang telah dipakainya. Tiba-tiba terdengar...

BOOM...SYUUT...JLEB...

"Kurasa inilah saatnya..."gumam Lucy pelan,membuat Erza dan Jelall semakin bingung.

-TBC-

Yoho~ Kembali lagi bertemu dengan Naz, gimana kabar kalian Minna-san ? Kuharap kalian baik-baik aja ya, kali ini Naz akan balas review bersama temen Naz, oke langsung aja ya...

Aihara Yuki : "Yo Minna ! Kali ini yuki-chan membantu Naz untuk membalas review, yah walaupun ogah sih, tapi berhubung gue baru baik, ya gue bantulah, kasihan kan ?"

Naz : "Gue nggak perlu dikasihanin, hidup itu indah, dan gue nikmatin hidup ini dengan hal-hal yang positif" #Yuki muntah2 langsung,*abaikan*

Aihara Yuki : "Gue nggak bacaiin nih, baru tahu rasa deh loe !" #Yuki pura-pura kabur, tapi nggak jadi deh karena teringet sesuatu.

Naz : "Lho ? Katanya lo nggak mau bacaiin review buat nih ff ?" #muka bingung, Yuki sih senyam-senyum sendiri, dan akhirnya bisik2 di telinga Naz deh

Naz : "Oke deh, terserah loe aja, kenalin diri loe dulu dong !"

Aihara Yuki : "Oh, sorry gue lupa, nama OC gue Yuki, gue temen sekelas Naz, bahkan satu bangku, nama asli gue, kalian nggak perlu tau dan gue nggak akan kasih tau, bahkan kalian nggak tau kan nama asli Naz ? Gue kasih tau mau nggak ?" #Readers yang baca, pada treak2

Naz : "Ah, jangan dong, ntar semua pada tau nama asli gue, kan gak asik, ok deh langsung aja, nih udah panjang"

Aihara Yuki : "Loe dapat 2 reviews, yang pertama dari **K.C Dragfilia-san**,intinya dia bilang ff loe bagus tapi lebih baik kalau lo terusin, yang kedua dari **Synstropezia **intinya dia bilang suruh terusin cc dan bagus gitu, eh cc apaan ya ?"

Naz : "Loe nggak perlu tahu cc tuh apaan, tu panggilan gue dari Syn"

Aihara Yuki : "Nah sekarang lo kan yang berbelit-belit ? To the point aja deh..."

Naz : "Ok dah, pertama untuk **K.C. Dragfilia-san **Arigatou ne sudah mau review ff jelek milik Naz ini, ini dah lanjut kok. Yang kedua untuk temen q **Synstropezia **Arigatou juga dah review ff ni, ini juga dah diterusin kok, makasih juga untuk Syn yang dah semangatin Naz, bls sms Naz tiap hari,hehe" #Naz langsung aja pergi sambil ninggalin sebuah surat,

Aihara Yuki : Hah, dasar tuh anak ! Oh ya isi surat itu bahwa Naz tadi akan hiatus selama kurang lebih 3 bulan dan ini benar-benar hiatus,Eh ya,emm...ada yang tahu nggak kenapa author I Don't Care About Taz hang-out dari ffn ? Yuki-chan fans beratnya, padahal kan ada 2 ff yang belum tamat milik dia, hiks...hiks..., klo ada yang tau, kasih tau lewat Naz y, please ! Hountouni Arigatou ne..." #Ikut-ikutan kabur setelah ngungkapin apa yang dia bisikin sama Naz tadi, eh, Naz balik lagi ada yang ketinggalan.

Oke, intinya Review chap.2 nih ya ? Please ! Klo nggak Naz hapus lg nih, haha

Sekian,

_Naze-Dzena_


	3. Chapter 3 : Peselisihan dan Keputusan

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

**Character : - Erza Scarlet - Lucy Heartfila**

**Jellal Fernandes - Natsu Dragneel - Sting Eucliff**

**Support Character : - Mirajane - Laxus - Levy - Juvia**

**Lisanna - Gray - And the other character in FT**

**Pair : Nalu or Stilu and Jerza**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**

**Story by Naze-Dzena**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, TYPO's, Bahasa acak-acakan,Alur kecepetan, DLDR !, yang terakhir Don't be a plagiator !, This is my imajination, not real !,dll.**

**Summary : Tidak ada waktu untuk menyukai, apalagi saling mencintai, tak ada musik, tak ada istirahat, bahkan hampir tak ada manusia lagi, yang ada tinggal kota yang sunyi, suara tembakan, jeritan, tangisan, itulah musik mereka. Ramalan kuno mengatakan cinta akan mengakhiri hal ini, namun apa benar ? Lalu kapan ini berakhir ?/ Chaptered**

**Ai Wa Sensodearu**

_Chapter 3 : Peselisihan dan Keputusan_

BOOM...SYUUT...JLEB...

"Kurasa inilah saatnya..."gumam Lucy pelan, membuat Erza dan Jellal semakin bingung. Namun, mereka langsung tersadar dan akhirnya mengerti maksud ucapan Lucy.

"Jadi, mereka menyerang kita sekarang ?" tanya Erza dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Yeah, baiklah aku pergi dulu, aku tak tertarik" ucap Lucy berjalan menjauh tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Erza dan Jellal.

"Tunggu Lucy-chan ! Tunggu !" teriak Erza emosi, ia bahkan mengeluarkan sihirnya dengan aura yang sangat pekat.

TEP...SREET...

Lucy berhenti melangkah dan berbalik melangkahkan kakinya menuju Erza. Jellal yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam di tempat menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

TAP...

Kini Lucy benar-benar telah berada di depan Erza, bahkan jarak mereka berdua hanya beberapa senti saja, bahkan Jellal sampai lupa bernafas menyaksikan kejadian didepannya ini.

"Ada apa Erza ? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" ucap Lucy datar tanpa ekspresi, biasanya diakhir ucapannya pasti diakhiri dengan senyuman walaupun hanya senyum tipisnya.

"Lucy Heartfilia, bukankah kau tau apa yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu ?" ucap Erza tak kalah datarnya dengan Lucy bahkan kini pedangnya telah berada di leher Lucy.

"Erza, turunkan pedangmu ! Aku masih memikirkan keputusan dan permintaan ayahku, aku hanya tak ingin jika kita sebagai teman saling beradu senjata jadi turunkanlah !" ucap Lucy santai dengan nada datarnya lagi dan melangkah menuju Jellal.

"Jellal lindungi Erza, dia temanku yang berharga mulai sekarang, aku akan mengawasi kalian dari tempatku, jika keadaan mendesak aku juga akan turun tangan" bisik Lucy berjalan pergi perlahan seketika semakin cepat dan akhirnya menghilang. Jellal hanya terdiam mencoba memahami maksud dari ucapan Lucy. 'Apa akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Erza ?' batinnya.

"Hoi Jellal ! Sadarlah ! Kita harus segera keluar, kurasa mereka sudah mulai kewalahan" ucap Erza datar dan berlalu mendahului Jellal. Jellal yang melihat hal itu, sontak saja segera mengejar Erza.

Taman Markas Besar Militer Jepang...

Keadaan disana benar-benar berbeda dari hari yang lalu, dimana taman ini mempunyai keindahan yang luar biasa, tapi sekarang taman ini benar-benar hancur, bangku taman yang rusak, tanaman yang mati karena terinjak-injak, pot-pot bunga yang pecah, bahkan taman ini sekarang hanya pantas disebut dengan barang rongsokan. Erza dan Jellal yang baru sampai sontak saja kaget, namun kekagetan itu hanya sesaat dan mereka langsung bergabung dalam lautan manusia itu.

"Hoi Natsu ! Lihat mereka, bukankah katamu yang rambut merah itu akan kau bunuh ? Dia sasaran pertamu bukan ?" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam berteriak, kini dia tengah memegang dua buah pistol yang siap untuk ditembakkan pada siapapun. Keahliannya adalah menembak dan ia tak mempunyai kekuatan sihir apapun. Pemuda yang di panggilnya hanya menoleh sekilas dan mengamati sesaat dimana temannya menunjuk salah satu musuh terbesarnya. Ia menemukan sosok itu dan segera saja berlari sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang bahkan sahabatnya belum pernah melihatnya.

Menara Utara Markas Besar Pasukan Militer Jepang...

Lucy Pov.

Siapa pemuda berambut pink itu ? Kenapa ia berlari mendekati Erza ? Firasatku buruk,. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku memakai baju armor milik ayah sekarang, lagipula jika aku hanya duduk dan menjadi penonton itu membosankan.

Lucy Pov End.

Ia segera melangkah kakinya,menyusuri tangga beserta koridor markas ini,dan pada akhirnya dia telah tiba ditempat ia bertengkar dengan Jellal serta Erza tadi.

Taman Markas Besar Militer Jepang...

PRANG...DDUARR !

Dua pedang berwarna merah saling beradu kekuatan menciptakan sebuah ledakan yang mampu mendorong kedua pemilik pedang tersebut terpental sejauh 5 meter dari posisi awal mereka memulai pertarungan tersebut. Kini keduanya sama-sama terluka parah, keduanya masih saling menatap dengan sengit, seakan mereka belum kehabisan tenanganya, nyatanya Erza telah mencapai batasnya, namun ia berusaha bangkit dan kembali mengeluarkan sihirnya lagi.

TRAK ! TRAK ! TRAK ! CRASS !

Tepat setelah ke empat kalinya mereka saling menahan serangan satu sama lain, akhirnya pedang milik Erza lah yang berhasil melukai lengan kiri milik Natsu.

"Cih, kau semakin lemah Natsu ? Dasar pengkhianat !" ucap Erza dingin, dengan nada kejamnya.

"Bukankah kau yang semakin lemah Erza ? Kau sudah mencapai batasmu bukan ?" ucap Natsu diiringi dengan senyum sinisnya. 'Bagaimana mungkn dia menyadarinya ? Secepat inikah perkembangan kemampuannya selama ini ? Bagaimana mungkin ?' batin Erza, Natsu yang melihat Erza lengah segera mengeluarkan sihirnya.

BRUK !

"ARGH...Sialan kau Natsu ! Akan kubalas kau pengkhianat !" ucap Erza menahan rasa sakit di perutnya,ia terkena pukulan maut dari Natsu.

SRET...

"Sebelum kau dapat membalasku, mungkin ini menjadi kesempatan terakhirmu bertemu denganku Erza, Apa kau ingin mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirmu, hm ?" ucap Natsu datar, kini posisinya dibelakang Erza dan pedangnya telah siap kapanpun untuk membunuhnya.

Menara Utara Markas Besar Pasukan Militer Jepang...

Lucy Pov.

Aku melihatnya, melihat semua yang terjadi pada Erza, melihat Erza yang pantang menyerah itu kini seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Cih, menjadi penonton memang tak enak, baiklah kurasa menjadi bagian permainan akan menyenangkan.

Lucy Pov End.

Lucy segera mengambil anak panahnya, sebuah botol berbentuk persegi dengan cairan yang berwarna hitam pekat pun ia tuangkan sedikit diujung anak panah itu. 'Kurasa ini cukup untuk membunuhnya' batin Lucy. Ia segera mengarahkan anak panahnya, anak panah berbentuk naga itu pun melesat. 'Bunuhlah dia White Dragon kesayanganku' batinnya diikuti 'SMIRK' mengerikan yang terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Taman Markas Besar Militer Jepang...

'Apa ini akhir dari semuanya ? Akhir dari hidupku ? Jika iya, maafkan aku Master Jude, aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu' batin Erza, ia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya dan menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Natsu yang sudah siap membunuh Erza, tiba-tiba saja merasa ada sesuatu yang menancap dipunggungnya.

JLEB...SRET...

'Apa ini ? Sebuah anak panah ? Mereka menyerangku dengan mainan seperti ini ? Cih tak berguna, aku tak akan mati hanya dengan anak panah ini' batin Natsu, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lemas, pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang, bahkan semakin gelap dan akhirnya...

BRUK...TRANG...

"NATSU !" teriak pemuda yang menyuruhnya untuk bertarung dengan Erza tadi, ia segera mendekati Natsu, tak perduli dengan Jellal yang menjadi lawannya tadi. Erza yang mendengar teriakan musuh, membuka matanya perlahan, tepat saat itulah Lucy sampai didepannya.

"Kau tak apa Erza ?" ucap Lucy datar, Erza yang melihat Lucy memakai armor milik ayahnya, bahkan ia memakai pelindung kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya, bahkan sehelai rambut miliknya tak terlihat sedikitpun hanya dapat mengaguminya diam-diam dan menjawab pertanyaan Lucy dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah tau keputusanku kan Erza ? Oh ya tadi itu adalah salam kenal dariku untuk kalian, hm pedang ini kurasa juga telah haus darah, bolehkah aku menebas lehermu ?" ucap Lucy dingin kepada seorang pria yang berada didekat Natsu.

"APA KAU BILANG ? MENEBAS LEHERKU ? Cih, sebelum itu akan kutembak kepalamu sampai hancur berkeping-keping dan darahmu akan kugunakan untuk membersihkan rambutku ini, bersiaplah !" ucap pria berambut hitam itu, kini kedua pistol miliknya telah menghadap ke arah kepala Lucy. Lucy hanya diam saja tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, ia hanya bersiaga dengan pedang putih-birunya, bahkan sihir pertahannannya tak diaktifkannya sama sekali.

DOR...TRAK !

"Hei ! Apa kau hanya bisa menembak saja ? Ayo ! Keluarkan sihirmu ! Ayolah, jangan membuatku menyesal telah memilih keputusan ini, setidaknya ijinkan pedangku untuk menikmati darah segarmu, boleh ya ?" ucap Lucy datar, ia menangkis dua peluru milik pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya dengan satu ayunan pedang miliknya. 'Dia benar-benar mmengerikan' batin pemuda itu.

"HOI GAJELL ! Kita mundur dulu, lihatlah Natsu ! Kulitnya semakin putih dan dia semakin berkeringat" ucap seorang wanita berambut putih sebahu.

"Ta-tapi di_" ucap pria tadi tertahan karena sekarang ia telah dipegang oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan sebuah bando berwarna biru dikepalanya, seketika sebuah cahaya berwarna putih langsung menyelimuti seluruh pasukan dari Korea, dan ketika cahaya itu menghilang semua pasukan Korea telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Sudah kuduga ini pasti yang akan mereka lakukan, eh ? Erza ?" gumam Lucy, ia segera sadar bahwa ia tadi lupa meninggalkan Erza sendirian dengan keadaan terluka. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Jellal sudah membantu Erza.

"Jellal menyingkirlah ! Sudah kubilang bukan untuk menjaga Erza ? Cih, kau bahkan terluka kan ?" ucap Lucy datar, Jellal yang mendengar untuk pertama kalinya Lucy berbicara kasar padanya hanya dapat terdiam.

"Maafkan aku Lucy" ucap Jellal menyesal

"Haha, sudahlah tadi aku hanya bercanda, kau tak perlu menyesal begitu, lagipula kau cukup membantu, tolong bawa Erza ke tim medis kita, aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap Lucy diikuti dengan senyuman tulusnya, ia segera melangkah menuju tengah-tengah dari taman tadi.

"Baik Lucy, Ayo Erza !" ucap Jellal, ia menggendong Erza, dan segera membawanya ke tim medis. Lucy yang menyadari bahwa disini sudah tak ada satu orangpun segera mengambil panah dengan bentuk naga berwarna putih itu tadi. 'Arigatou White Dragon kesayanganku' batin Lucy dan setelah itu ia menyimpan kembali panahnya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengambil keputusan Lucy ?" ucap seseorang dibelakang Lucy yang ternyata adalah Laxus atau sekarang Masternya.

"Ya, Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Master ?" ucap Lucy datar.

"Hm itu benar, tapi kau sedikit terlambat Lucy. Tempat ini benar-benar sudah hancur, bisakah kau memperbaikinya dalam sekejap ?" tanya Laxus. 'Cih dia tahu kekuatan yang tak akan pernah kugunakan, dia benar-benar...' batin Lucy, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan masternya tadi.

"Inilah keputusanmu dan takdir yang kelam sedang menunggumu, Lucy Heartfilia." Ucap Laxus, yang masih sempat terdengar oleh Lucy.

'Aku menerima apa yang akan terjadi nantinya Master, dan aku juga telah mengetahui apa takdir kelam yang kau maksud itu' batin Lucy menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, lalu berlalu pergi.

~ TBC ~

Yo Minna-san ! Bagaimana kabar kalian ?

Huft...setelah sekian lama menahan hasrat Naz untuk aktif di ffn, akhirnya Naz dapat kembali, Apa ada yang kangan ma Naz ? #Kyaknya nggak ada ya, huft...ya sudahlah

Adakah yang tunggu kelanjutan ff Naz yang satu ini ?

Okelah langsung pada intinya aja ya, Naz akan membalas review, kali ini Naz sendiri lagi, huwa...#nangis dipojokan *abaikan

**Mkhotin1 : **Arigatou ne dah review ff Naz, gomen yah kali ini Naz bales reviewnya sendirian, pada sibuk ma duta, sebenernya Naz juga sibuk ma duta, hehe. #Lho ? Kok curcol sih ? Emm, mungkin klo utk panggilan bisa panggil Naz aja kok, nggak usah pake embel2 san, kurang cocok buat q, iya nggak ? Oh ya, q tgg reviewnya lagi ^_^

**Synstropezia : **Gpp kok Syn, arigatou ya dah review, nih udah hiatus beberapa minggu, hehe, yosha ! Ni dah semangat kok, oh ya thanks ya sarannya.

**Anonim : **Gomen yah bikin kecewa, ni juga udah publish chapter 3 kok, hehe, klo untuk hiatus emang beneran kok, tapi karena sekarang baru kangen ma review ma readers juga jadi ini sempet-sempetin ketik ff, hehe, Gomen and arigatou ne dah review, q tgg lho reviewnya lagi, ^_^

Oke, zona balas review selesai, Naz harap di chapter ini kalian nggak kecewa ya, soalnya Naz bikinnya pas malam hari, jadi ya biasalah, ngantuknya tingkat akut, hehe

Chapter berikutnya adalah Divisi Korea

Ditunggu ya Minna-san ! Emm, klo chap ini nggak ada yang review pembuatan chapter berikutnya mungkin bisa juli ato agustus, makannya review ne ? Please !

Dan yang lebih parah, kalo Naz udah marah, Naz bisa menghilangkan ff ni, hehe

Salam manis,

Naz


	4. Chapter 4 : Divisi Korea

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Character : - Erza Scarlet - Lucy Heartfila**

**Jellal Fernandes - Natsu Dragneel - Sting Eucliff**

**Support Character : - Mirajane - Laxus - Levy - Juvia**

**Lisanna - Gray - And the other character in FT**

**Pair : Nalu or Stilu and Jerza**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**

**Story by Naze-Dzena**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, TYPO's, Bahasa acak-acakan,Alur kecepetan, DLDR !, yang terakhir Don't be a plagiator !, This is my imajination, not real !,dll.**

**Summary : Tidak ada waktu untuk menyukai, apalagi saling mencintai, tak ada musik, tak ada istirahat, bahkan hampir tak ada manusia lagi, yang ada tinggal kota yang sunyi, suara tembakan, jeritan, tangisan, itulah musik mereka. Ramalan kuno mengatakan cinta akan mengakhiri hal ini, namun apa benar ? Lalu kapan ini berakhir ?/ Chaptered**

**Ai Wa Sensodearu**

A/N : Disini Korea masih memakai sistem Kerajaan dan ini hanyalah imajinasi Naz, not real ! Oke Minna-san ! Selamat Membaca ! ^_^

_Chapter 4 :Divisi Korea_

Terlihat sebuah gedung tinggi menjulang, bangunannya sangat kokoh, terdapat 4 menara utama yang melambangkan bahwa gedung tersebut bukanlah sebuah gedung biasa. Di setiap menara tersebut terdapat sebuah bendera, bendera negara Korea, di bagian gerbang masuk terdapat tulisan besar berbunyi 'Markas Pusat Militer Korea'. Terlihat dari kejauhan ratusan manusia menuju gedung tadi dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, antara senang dan sedih, senang karena mereka bisa kembali ke Korea, tapi sedih akan kekalahan mereka.

"Mereka kembali ! Panglima telah kembali !" teriak penjaga gerbang tadi, sontak seluruh prajurit berbaris, bersiap-siap menyambut Panglima Perang mereka yang telah kembali.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"Hormat kami Gajell-san ! Dimana Panglima ?" ucap salah seorang prajurit di barisan paling depan, Gajell yang mendengar hal tadi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Dia tak apa, kalian semua boleh bubar sekarang !" ucap Gajell dengan nada seriusnya. 'Maafkan aku minna, tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian semua. Natsu pasti tak ingin kalian bertindak gegabah untuk menyerang Jepang setelah mengetahui kondisinya' batin Gajell

"Gajell cepat bawa Natsu ke ruang pengobatan ! Cepatlah !" teriak Lisanna dengan nada khawatirnya, ia takut tak dapat menyembuhkan Natsu, walaupun dirinya telah menggunakan sihir pengobatannya.

"Baik" ucap Gajell seraya membawa tandu dimana disana ada Natsu yang sedang sekarat, bahkan ia dapat merasakan bahwa ia dapat kehilangan sahabatnya itu kapan saja.

"E-eto Lisanna-san, bolehkah aku bertanya ?" ucap seorang wanita berambut biru dengan bando pirang dirambutnya, namanya Levy, ia partner dari Gajell, dan diam-diam gadis ini mempunyai perasaan lain pada Gajell.

"Hai' Levy" ucap Lisanna

"Emm, apakah Natsu akan sembuh ? Kurasa yang menyerang Natsu setara dengan Raja kita" ucap Levy sedikit ketakutan, ia takut Lisanna akan salah paham dan memarahinya.

"Ya, dia kuat" ucap Lisanna yakin, walaupun ia terpaksa membohongi Levy, ia tahu keadaan Natsu yang sebenarnya.

"Syukurlah ! Ayo Lisanna-san !" ucap Levy dengan senyumannya dan menarik tangan Lisanna untuk mengikutinya.

Lorong Markas Besar Pasukan Militer Jepang...

"Lucy-chan kita mau kemana ?" tanya Erza, saat ini ia tengah berjalan dengan Lucy. Lucy yang mendengar pertanyaan Erza hanya diam dan terus berjalan, mereka menuju sebuah bangunan yang tinggi.

"Lucy-chan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kita mau kemana ?" ucap Erza dengan pertanyaan yang sama lagi, tapi lagi-lagi Lucy hanya diam dan terus berjalan. 'Ada apa dengan dia ? Sifatnya sedikit aneh semenjak perang kemarin' batin Erza

"Kita sampai, Erza-chan" ucap Lucy, saat ini mereka berdua berada di menara utara saat Lucy menggunakan panah kesayangannya bernama 'White Dragon'.

"Untuk apa kita kesini Lucy-chan ?" ucap Erza bingung, ia berada di sini bersama Lucy, dan ia melihat Lucy hanya menatap kedepan tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Cobalah gunakan anak panahmu Erza, atau kau ingin berlatih denganku ? Kurasa kau juga memiliki anak panah, benar bukan ? Kalau tidak salah namanya 'Red Crow' benar ?" ucap Lucy datar, ia telah mengeluarkan pedangnya, ntah sejak kapan, bahkan Erza sama sekali tak merasakan aura sihir Lucy.

"Itu benar Lucy-chan, anak panahku bernama 'Red Crow' salah satu dari 7 panah terkuat di dunia ini, tapi aku jarang menggunakannya, dan sebenarnya panah itu adalah salah satu anak panah milik ayahmu Lucy-chan" ucap Erza mengeluarkan sebuah anak panah berwarna merah, Lucy mengambilnya dan mengamatinya sebentar.

"Benar ini salah satu dari anak panah milik Tou-san, coba kau gunakan Erza-chan !" ucap Lucy dengan senyuman manisnya lagi, bahkan entah dimana pedangnya berada saat ini. 'Kurasa aku tak perlu menggunakan pedangku hanya untuk latihan' batin Lucy.

"Baiklah" ucap Erza, ia segera mengambil busur panahnya dan mengarahkan anak panahnya pada sebuah pohon yang berada di taman markas itu tepatnya pada bagian batangnya.

SYUUT...Panah merah itu pun kini melesat, sang pemilik hanya bisa tersenyum sambil bergumam 'Melesatlah Red Crow ! Terbanglah bebas'. JLEB...

"Sayang sekali Erza-chan, anak panahmu tak tepat sesuai dengan keinginanmu bukan ? Sudah kuduga ia tak memilihmu Erza-chan, dan bukankah ini pertama kalinya kau memanah ? Cukup baik untuk seorang pemula" ucap Lucy dengan nada datarnya, panah Erza memang bisa sampai pada pohon dan menancap, tapi 1 detik kemudian panah itu terjatuh ke tanah. 'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau itu adalah panahan pertamaku ? Lucy-chan kau benar-benar hebat' batin Erza

"Ne, kau benar Lucy-chan, ini pertama kalinya aku memanah, bahkan aku juga pertama kalinya menyentuh anak panah itu. Maafkan aku, aku mengecewakanmu Lu-chan" ucap Erza, ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, bahkan hanya memanah pun tak bisa, kemarin ia kalah melawan Natsu, selama ini ia merasa bahwa sihir serta kekuatannya telah kuat dan setara dengan ayahnya Lucy. 'Ternyata selama ini pemikiranku salah, aku masih lemah. Cih, bahkan aku membenci diriku yang lemah ini. Maafkan aku Jude-san' batin Erza, seakan tersadar akan kesalahannya, ia tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi air matanya telah turun.

"Erza, sudahlah pesan terakhir tou-san adalah ia bangga padamu karena memilikimu sebagai muridnya selain diriku. Oh ya aku ingin kau menceritakan mengapa kau bisa kalah oleh pemuda berambut pink itu, boleh ?" ucap Lucy dengan senyum manisnya.

"Maaf Lucy-chan aku belum siap menceritakan semua tentang pemuda itu, kurasa aku juga harus pergi melatih prajurit lainnya, Jaa ne Lucy-chan..." ucap Erza berlari pergi meninggalkan Lucy yang masih berada di sana.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus menemui Gray dan Juvia sekarang. Kurasa mereka kesulitan memperbaiki taman itu" ucap Lucy, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga menuju taman dimana ia bertarung kemarin.

Ruang Medis Korea...

Lisanna POV.

Kenapa sihirku tak berfungsi ? Apa kekuatan sihirku berkurang ? Hah, ini gawat ! Aku sudah tidak mampu mengobati racun ditubuh Natsu sendirian lagi. Apa aku harus memanggil Ratu ? Kurasa iya, kudengar dulu kekuatan sihir penyembuhnya sangat baik. Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan.

Lisanna POV END.

"Kau mau kemana Lisanna ?" ucap Gajell heran melihat Lisanna pergi meninggalkan Natsu sendiri, padahal ia melihat bahwa pengobatan tubuh Natsu belum berhasil.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan pada Ratu" ucap Lisanna.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Natsu ? Bahkan sihirmu tak berfungsi, apakah separah itu keadaannya ?" tanya Gajell lagi, dan hal itu sukses membuat Lisanna berhenti melangkah.

"Keadaan Natsu sangat parah, bahkan kau tahu kan ? Sihirku pun tak bisa mengobatinya, aku harus pergi Gajell" ucap Lisanna pelan, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kerajaan Korea...

"Aku ingin bertemu Ratu, izinkan aku masuk !" ucap Lisanna datar, sebenarnya ia sudah beratus kali datang ke tempat ini, namun bersama Natsu. Ia bisa masuk dan keluar tanpa izin jika bersama Natsu karena Natsu adalah Pangeran di negeri ini. Nama lengkapnya Natsu Dragnell, putra tunggal kerajaan Korea saat ini dan kelak pastinya akan menjadi Raja.

"Ada perlu apa ? Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan Ratu ?" ucap seorang penjaga gerbang tadi, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Lisanna marah.

"Apa kau mau dihukum mati sekarang ? Hei ! Pangeran sekarat, apa kalian tahu ? Cepat izinkan aku masuk !" ucap Lisanna berteriak dengan keras, tiba-tiba...

"Jadi apa benar itu Lisanna ? Natsu sekarat sekarang ? Dimana dia ? Cepat beritahu aku !" ucap seseorang di belakang Lisanna, membuat Lisanna berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Eh ? Yang Mulia Ratu ? Hormatku Yang Mulia Ratu..." ucap Lisanna seraya memberi hormat pada Ratu.

"Apa itu benar Lisanna ?" ucap Ratu

"Ne, itu benar dan dia sekarang berada di ruang medis kerajaan kita, Ratu" ucap Lisanna

"Baiklah, sampaikan pada raja bahwa aku tak bisa menemuinya sekarang" ucap Ratu pada pengawalnya.

Ruang Medis Korea...

"Minna ! Tolong bantu aku memegangi tubuh Natsu" ucap Ratu pada semua orang yang berada di sekeliling Natsu. Gajell memegangi kaki Natsu, Lisanna dan Levy memegangi tangan Natsu.

"Baiklah kita mulai !" ucap Ratu. 'SYUUT...' ia mengeluarkan sihir pengobatannya yang bahkan sudah lama sekali tak ia gunakan, ia memeriksa terlebih dahulu memastikan dimana pusat racun itu berada.

Ratu POV.

Tak mungkin, racun itu telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, racun ini tak ada pusatnya, semuanya rata, bahkan banyak. Tapi sepertinya aku mengenal ini, mungkinkah...? Ah sudahlah, lupakan itu.

Ratu POV END.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, kenapa anda terdiam saja ?" ucap Gajell

"Mianhae, aku tadi melamun sebentar, aku akan fokus sekarang" ucap Ratu

SYUUT...SYUUT...

"Argh...Lepaskan !" teriak Natsu kesakitan,ia masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Tahan dia sebentar lagi !" ucap Ratu masih sibuk dengan penyembuhannya.

SYUUT...PASH...

"Syukurlah.., racunnya hanya sedikit, kurasa dia akan sadar sebentar lagi" ucap Ratu ketik ia telah selesai dengan penyembuhannya, racun itu telah berada di sebuah baskom berisi air.

SRING...BOW...seketika saja racun itu telah menghilang dari baskom, dan yang tersisa hanyalah air bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun.

"Eh ? Menghilang ?" ucap Lisanna kaget setelah melihat isi baskom itu, ia berencana akan meneliti racun itu tapi racunnya malah menghilang. Ratu yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, menatap baskom itu dengan sedih. 'Apa dia masih hidup ? Apa mungkin ini perbuatan dia ? Atau bunga kecilku ?' batin Ratu.

"Ada apa Ratu ? Anda terlihat sedih ?" ucap Lisanna ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Ratu, Ratu hanya mengangguk pelan pertanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dan berlalu pergi menuju istana.

Taman Markas Besar Militer Jepang...

"Jadi mereka berhasil mengobatinya, lumayan..." gumam Lucy tanpa sadar, ketika ia sedang membersihkan taman bersama Gray dan Juvia.

"Apa maksudmu Lu-chan ?" ucap Juvia, ia mendengar Lucy bergumam, walaupun samar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Juvia-chan, lupakanlah yang tak sengaja kau dengar tadi" ucap Lucy datar bahkan terkesan dingin.

"T-tapi Lu_"ucap Juvia tertahan di sela ucapan Lucy

"Kurasa taman ini, sudah cukup baik, aku harus pergi, jaa ne..." ucap Lucy, ia berjalan meninggalkan Juvia dan Gray yang masih sibuk memperbaiki taman itu dengan sihir mereka.

"Hari ini Lu-chan bersikap aneh" gumam Juvia, sedangkan Gray, ia fokus pada tugasnya.

'Jika kau tak mau memberitahuku tentang pemuda berambut pink itu Erza, dan masa lalumu bersama pemuda itu, aku akan mencarinya sendiri, dan kupastikan aku akan mendapatkannya' batin Lucy, tanpa sengaja ia mengeluarkan sihirnya ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Master, bahkan sorot matanya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Hai Lucy-sama !" sapa Rogue ketika ia berpapasan dengan Lucy yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia menghadang Lucy, walaupun ia tau itu berbahaya baginya.

"Hai, bisakah kau minggir ? Aku sedang terburu-buru" ucap Lucy dingin, Rogue yang merasakan perbedaan cara bicara Lucy segera bergeser ke samping kanan, memberi jalan kepada Lucy. 'Sikapnya aneh hari ini, sepertinya dia punya 2 kepribadian' batin Rogue.

Ruang Komandan Tertinggi...

"Master, aku ingin biodata prajurit kita 5 tahun yang lalu" ucap Lucy datar, saat ini ia duduk dihadapan Laxus, atau Masternya.

"Untuk apa Lucy ?" ucap Masternya, Lucy hanya terdiam dan menatap masternya dingin, seakan ia berbicara bahwa 'Kau tak perlu tahu, lakukan keinginanku !'. Laxus yang mengerti arti dari tatapan itu hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri. 'Kenapa ia begitu dingin sekarang ? Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Jude' batin Laxus, tiba-tiba...

BRAKK...

"Hah...hah...hah...apa kau mencariku Master ?" ucap Sting berusaha mengatur nafasnya, ia berlari dari taman menuju ruangan Master yang ada di lantai dua belakang sendiri.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu menjengkelkan Sting, berapa pintu yang sudah kau rusak ?" ucap Master menahan emosinya, mencoba menjaga harga dirinya di depan Lucy.

"Maafkan aku, Master" ucap Sting dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai Master, berikan permintaanku tadi" ucap Lucy beranjak pergi, namun...

"Lucy, Sting, aku punya permintaan untuk kalian !" ucap Laxus dengan nada seriusnya, Lucy berbalik dan duduk di tempat tadi.

"Apa itu Master ?" ucap Sting bersemangat, sedangakan Lucy hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"To the point ! Kau ingat Master ? Aku sedang terburu-buru" ucap Lucy datar.

"Aku ingini ka_" ucap Laxus tertahan, karena...

BRAKK...

-TBC-

Yo Minna-san ! Bagaimana kabar kalian ? Ada yang kangen ma Naz ?

Maafkan Naz yang kadang-kadang suka males-malesan update fanfic, gomen ne *wajah bersalah

Tapi ini udah update kok, hehe, gomen yah...

Naz ingin minta doa restunya pada kalian Minna-san ! Doakan Naz lulus UN 2015, doakan Naz dapat nilai baik UN 2015, dan diterima di SMA yang Naz inginkan, Mohon doanya Minna-san ! #Bunguk2 hormat

Dan itulah alasan selama ini Naz sering menghilang, Naz akan ujian besok Senin-Kamis, hehe maka dari itu setelah ujian Naz akan aktif di Ffn.

Oke, Zona balas review dimulai ! Naz sendiri lagi nih, hiks...hiks...#lupakan

**Mkhotim1 : **Natsu asli dari Korea, tapi dia juga pengkhianat jepang, nah bingung kan ? Nantikan chap berikutnya, pasti keungkap kok, hehe ^_^, Thanks y udah rev dari awal.., q tgg revnya lagi

**Anonim : **Gomen, gomen bikin kaget, Naz hanya bercanda kok, hehe, thanks y udh rev, q tgg lho rev di chap ini...

**Synstropezia : **Gomen yah updatenya lama, tau sendiri kan tabiat buruk q ? hehe, thanks y syn udh rev

**Guest : **Gomen ne, ah panggil apa bingung Naz mah, Naz kadang2 suka eror, kebalik-kebalik sukanya, hehe gomen ne...Thanks y udh rev, q tgg lho rev selanjutnya... #psst...kasih nama dong, biar enak Naz panggilnya, kan jd bingung mau panggil apa...

Rev sangat diperlukan Minna-san ! Review ne ? Please ! #puppy eyes...

Gomen juga kalu chapter ini agak gaje, absurd, dsb...

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, Jaa ne...

Chapter 5 : Rencana Master

Salam Manis ^.^

Naz


	5. Chapter 5 : Rencana Master

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Character : - Erza Scarlet - Lucy Heartfila**

**Jellal Fernandes - Natsu Dragneel - Sting Eucliff**

**Support Character : - Mirajane - Laxus - Levy - Juvia**

**Lisanna - Gray - And the other character in FT**

**Pair : Nalu or Stilu and Jerza**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**

**Story by Naze-Dzena**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, TYPO's, Bahasa acak-acakan, Alur kecepetan, DLDR !, yang terakhir Don't be a plagiator !, This is my imajination, not real !,dll.**

**Summary : Tidak ada waktu untuk menyukai, apalagi saling mencintai, tak ada musik, tak ada istirahat, bahkan hampir tak ada manusia lagi, yang ada tinggal kota yang sunyi, suara tembakan, jeritan, tangisan, itulah musik mereka. Ramalan kuno mengatakan cinta akan mengakhiri hal ini, namun apa benar ? Lalu kapan ini berakhir ?/ Chaptered**

**Ai Wa Sensodearu**

_Chapter 5 : Rencana Master_

"Lucy, Sting, aku punya permintaan untuk kalian !" ucap Laxus dengan nada seriusnya, Lucy berbalik dan duduk di tempat tadi.

"Apa itu Master ?" ucap Sting bersemangat, sedangakan Lucy hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"To the point ! Kau ingat Master ? Aku sedang terburu-buru" ucap Lucy datar.

"Aku ingin ka_" ucap Laxus tertahan, karena...

BRAKK...

"Huwe...Lucy-chan, kumohon ! Kumohon ikutlah Juvia ! Huwe...hiks...hiks..hiks" ucap Juvia, dia mendorong pintu dengan keras seketika juga ia bersimpuh dihadapan Lucy.

"Ada apa Juvia-chan ? Duduklah dulu disini, tenangkan dirimu dan ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Lucy dengan senyum manisnya, entah kenapa itu membuat Laxus/ Master menghela nafas lega, ia bersyukur Lucy telah kembali ke dirinya yang semula.

"G-G-Gray-sama...huwe..."ucap Juvia, ia sudah duduk seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Lucy tapi ia tetap menangis bahkan lebih histeris dari sebelumnya, ia tetap tak bisa tenang.

"Lucy-chan, bagaimana ini ? Akan terjadi hal buruk bila ini terus terjadi" bisik Sting, Lucy yang sudah mengerti keadaan seperti apa yang terjadi segera mengambil tindakan.

"Juvia-chan, aku akan ikut kau, tapi tenanglah dulu dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi" ucap Lucy lembut, SRUK..SRUK...ia mengelus-elus rambut Juvia.

"Gray-sama...dia tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali Lucy-chan, saat Juvia dan Gray-sama membereskan taman tadi. Juvia sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk menyadarkan Gray-sama tapi tak bisa, kekuatan Gray-sama adalah es, jika ia tak dapat mengendalikannya sontak segel yang ada di tangannya akan aktif" ucap Juvia, ia merasa tenang setelah perlakuan dan ucapan Lucy tadi.

"Segel ? Master, segel apa itu ?" ucap Lucy, dia tak pernah mendengar tentang segel, walaupun dirinya telah diajari berbagai macam hal tentang militer, sihir dan sebagainya oleh ayahnya sejak kecil, ia tak pernah tahu tentang apa itu segel.

"Apa Jude-san tak memberitahumu Lucy ? Ah, sebenarnya kau juga memilikinya tapi kurasa dia lupa tak menceritakannya padamu" ucap Laxus terlihat tenang tanpa ada kecemasan sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah Lucy-chan ! Kita bahas segel itu nanti, sekarang kita harus pergi menuju Gray !" ucap Sting, dia sedikit tahu mengenai segel itu.

"Kau benar, Sting. Juvia-chan ayo pergi ! Tunjukkan dimana Gray berada !" ucap Lucy dengan senyum tipis pada Sting, dan itu membuat Sting agak salah tingkah. Juvia pun segera melangkah pergi, diikuti Lucy dibelakangnya sedangkan Sting masih diam disana memikirkan sesuatu.

"Master, bukankah itu segel khusus yang diberikan Jude-sama pada Gray ? Apa itu benar, Master ? Maaf, aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian dulu" ucap Sting serius.

"Kau benar, jika segel di tangan Gray benar-benar aktif, kurasa kita akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Haha...aku tak sabar melihatnya" ucap Laxus tersenyum, bahkan senyumannya itu lebih tepat seperti seringai jahat. Sting yang melihatnya segera pergi meninggalkan Masternya itu. 'Lucy, kuharap kau menghiburku' batin Laxus entah apa maksudnya.

Taman Markas Besar Militer Jepang...

WHUSH...CRACK...CRACK...

Angin dingin berhembus kencang ketika Lucy dan Juvia tiba disana, sontak semua yang terkena angin dingin itu membeku menjadi es. 'Hoho, kau lumayan' batin Lucy, ia tanpa sadar menyeringai ke arah Gray.

"Juvia-chan, sebenarnya posisi Gray itu apa ? Dia cukup menarik bagiku" ucap Lucy, namun Juvia sama sekali tak dapat mendengarnya karena hembusan angin yang sangat kuat.

"Hoi Juvia-chan ! Jawab pertanyaanku !" teriak Lucy, ia merasa kesal ucapannya sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Juvia walaupun ia sudah menduga dikeadaan seperti ini sangat sulit untuk berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Eh ? Apa Lucy-chan ? Maaf aku tadi tak dengar Lucy-chan" ucap Juvia, 'Dugaanku benar' batin Lucy. Lucy segera menarik Juvia menjauh beberapa meter.

Koridor Markas Besar Militer Jepang...

"Lucy-chan ! Juvia-chan !"teriak Sting, ia berlari mendekati Lucy dan Juvia.

"Ada apa ? Eh, kau siapa ?"ucap Lucy

"Hah ?! Kau lupa namaku Lucy-chan ? Teganya..."ucap Sting seketika ia terpuruk, pundung, menghadap ke tembok.

"Haha, aku bercanda, ada apa Sting ? Ayolah jangan pundung seperti itu..."ucap Lucy dengan tawa renyahnya, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sting.

"Huah...syukurlah Lucy-chan, ah aku tadi bicara pada Master, dia bilang 'Akan melihat sesuatu yang seru sebentar lagi' begitu" ucap Sting serius

"Ah, aku mengerti maksudnya. Juvia-chan, kurasa ada 1 cara menolong Gray" ucap Lucy, ia akan menuruti kemauan Masternya itu bahkan senyuman mengerikan milik Lucy pun tanpa sengaja ia perlihatkan.

"Apa itu Lucy-chan ?" ucap Juvia mulai cemas, 'Siapa dia ?! Apa dia Lucy-chan ?' batinnya.

"Tunggu dan lihatlah ini Sting ! Juvia-chan !" ucap Lucy, ia berjalan menuju taman lagi sambil mengaktifkan sihirnya. Juvia dan Sting hanya bisa menuruti kemauannya, itu adalah keputusannya dan keputusannya adalah hal mutlak.

Taman Markas Besar Militer Jepang...

PRANG...PRANG...

Lucy menghancurkan sihir Gray yang telah membekukan sebagian besar benda yang menghiasi taman itu, ia berjalan santai menuju Gray yang masih mengamuk akibat kehilangan kendali. 'Baiklah, ini waktunya, ayo pedangku ! Tunjukkan kekuatan kita !' batin Lucy dengan wajah dinginnya.

TRANG ! TRANG !

"Haha, wajahmu sangat manis gadis kecil, siapa namanu ?" ucap Gray menggoda Lucy, ini merupakan efek jika kekuatannya lepas kendali.

"Sadarlah Gray !" teriak Lucy, ia mundur ke belakang 'White Dragon datanglah !'batin Lucy seketika ditangannya berada busur serta panah berbentuk naga bahkan dirinya kini telah mengarahkan anak panahnya kepada Gray.

"Hei ! Hei ! Gadis kecil, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Ayolah kau sangat manis, turunkan senjatamu...aku tak ingin berbuat kasar pada dirimu yang manis ini" ucap Gray menggoda Lucy, namun...

SYUUT...JLEB...

"A-Apa y-ya-yang k-k-au la_" ucap Gray, ia belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, namun dirinya telah jatuh ke tanah.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA GRAY-SAMA ?! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU !" teriak Juvia menerjang Lucy dengan sihirnya.

BRUAK...Lucy tersungkur jatuh ke tanah, ia terkena pukulan sihir air dari Juvia, Sting yang melihat itu hanya diam, kaget melihat Lucy dengan mudahnya tumbang hanya dengan satu kali pukulan.

"Kubunuh kau Lucy !" ucap Juvia, ditangannya sebuah pedang yang tak lain adalah milik Lucy Heartfilia tengah mengarah tepat pada jantungnya.

"Kau boleh membunuhku Juvia-chan,tapi apa kau tahu ? Lihatlah sekelilingmu, sebelum membunuhku, kuharap kau mengerti maksudku" ucap Lucy datar, 'Tou-san, maafkan aku' batinnya.

"Cih...aku tak mau, akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga !" ucap Juvia

JLEEB...PYASH...

"Juvia-chan, sudah kubilang bukan lihatlah sekelilingmu dulu !" ucap Lucy datar bahkan dengan seringainya, Juvia yang melihat itu hanya heran, ia seperti melihat Lucy yang lain.

"A-Apa yang kau mak-GYAA..." ucap Juvia, seketika dia berteriak histeris kemudian jatuh terkulai dengan lemas ke tanah.

"Ah, lagi-lagi aku lupa memperingatkan setiap orang yang menyentuh pedangku" ucap Lucy datar, ia hanya menatap Juvia yang tertusuk pedangnya itu.

"Lu-Lucy-chan, a-apa k-kau me-membunuh me-mereka ?" ucap Sting tersendat-sendat, ia masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya, 'Bagaimana bisa pedang menusuk orang yang mengarahkannya ? Master, seberapa kuat putrimu itu ?' batinnya.

"Aku tak tahu, kau bisa mengecek-nya sendiri kan ? Aku pergi" ucap Lucy, ia berjalan perlahan mengitari taman menuju ruangan pribadinya, seketika itu taman kembali seperti semula, tanpa es yang menyelimuti taman itu sang master yang melihat semua itu terjadi tersenyum puas, sambil memandangi seseorang yang terbaring bersama sebuah sihir dan mantra kuno yang mengikat tubuhnya.

Lorong...

"Lucy-chan, darimana saja kau ? Master mencarimu" ucap Erza sewaktu ia berpapasan dengan Lucy, namun Lucy hanya terus berjalan perlan, itu membuat Erza heran.

"Lucy-chan, tunggu !" ucap Erza menahan pergelangan tangan Lucy.

"Lepaskan aku Erza-chan, aku akan segera menemui Master" ucap Lucy menghempaskan tangannya dan berlau pergi. 'Apa yang ada dipikirannya ? Dia terlihat berbeda' batin Erza.

Ruang Pribadi Lucy...

TRANG...TRANG...TRANG...

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." ucap Lucy, ini merupakan salah satu kebiasaan Lucy, ia akan berlatih pedang untuk mengatur emosinya dan seperti yang kalian duga, saat ini Lucy sedang berada di kamar pribadinya yang berisi senjata tajam serta alat-alat perang lainnya, kamar ini merupakan tempat berlatih kedua bagi Lucy.

'_Hei, apa kau lelah ?Ahahaha, terimakasih Lucy-chan kau memberikanku makanan yang lezat hari ini'_

"Diamlah ! Apa kau puas ?! Cih..." ucap Lucy pelan.

'_Hei, ayolah~ tadi itu sangat menyenangkan, mengapa kau kesal padaku ? Bersyukurlah aku memilihmu sejak lahir'_

"Aku sama sekali tak mensyukuri hal itu, aku membencimu jadi kuharap kau bisa diam. Dan kuperingatkan padamu, jangan sekali-kali lagi kau membahayakan nyawa temanku" ucap Lucy geram.

'_Oh~ ayolah Lucy-chan jangan marah kepadaku, apa kau akan marah pada aniki-mu sendiri ? Ayolah~ aku hanya sedikit bermain tadi, habisnya kau terlalu sering menggunakan naga itu, aku kan cemburu'_

"Cih, apa kau pantas kusebut 'aniki' ? Bahkan aku tak tahu wujudmu ? Sudahlah, diam dan jangan bicara lagi padaku, aku mau tidur" ucap Lucy datar, ia berbaring di tempat tidur dan terlelap seketika.

"Lucy-chan, apa kau benar membenciku ? Jika kau membenciku, aku tak bisa membencimu dan biarkan aku melindungimu, tapi bolehkah ? Aku selalu men- ah...lupakan" ucap seseorang mengecup kening Lucy, kecupan itu pun bukan kecupan biasa namun memiliki tugas dan fungsinya sendiri, ia pun menghilang seketika.

Hari Berikutnya...

"Selamat Pagi Lucy-chan !" ucap Jellal saat melihat Lucy berjalan menuju suatu tempat dengan semangat dan senyum cerianya.

"Pagi Jellal, oh iya apa kau melihat Sting Eucliff ?" ucap Lucy, ia tersenyum manis pada Jellal.

"Dia berada di Ruang Pengobatan, kurasa sedang menuggu hasil cek Juvia dan Gray" ucap Jellal pelan, takut jika Lucy merasa bersalah, ia kemarin mendengar cerita dari Sting dan cukup terkejut akan hal itu.

"Ehh ?! Juvia dan Gray terluka ? Siapa yang melukai mereka ?" ucap Lucy terkejut, itu membuat Jellal heran. 'Apa dia tak ingat bahwa dirinyalah yang melukai mereka ?' batin Jellal.

"Ah..aku tidak tahu Lucy-chan, maaf..tapi aku harus pergi, jika kau mau, kau bisa menjenguknya" ucap Jellal melangkah pergi.

"Kurasa ucapan Jellal benar, aku harus menjenguk mereka dulu sebelum pergi menemui Master" ucap Lucy.

Ruang Pengobatan...

"Sting-kun, bagaimana keadaan mereka ?" ucap Lucy saat ia baru saja memasuki ruangan itu, dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah Sting yang duduk terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ehh ?! Ternyata kau Lucy-chan, keadaan mereka cukup baik, tinggal menunggu kapan mereka akan sadar" ucap Sting datar tanpa melihat ke arah Lucy, perhatiannya terus tertuju pada sebuah dokumen berisi catatan-catatan pribadinya.

"Apa kau berbohong padaku ? Kau seperti bukan dirimu, gaya bicaramu berbeda" ucap Lucy serius.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak, bukankah kita dipanggil master ? Kurasa kita harus segera ke tempatnya" ucap Sting berjalan keluar, Lucy mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Ruang Komandan Tertinggi...

"Jadi itu rencanamu, Master ? Bahkan aku tak mengingat apapun tentang negara itu" ucap Lucy datar, bahkan ia tadi sempat kaget setelah mendengar rencana gila masternya itu.

"Hahaha begitulah, dan kurasa itu akan berhasil" ucap Laxus, ia tertawa melihat Lucy ragu untuk pertama kalinya, biasanya ia akan langsung menerima perintah apapun dari masternya itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan berangkat besok Master. Sting, bukankah kau sudah mendengar perintah Master, lalu kenapa kau tak kembali ? Bukankah kau harus merawat Juvia dan Gray ?" ucap Lucy, Sting yang mengerti maksud ucapannya segera melangkah keluar pergi menuju dimana ia dapat menjadi seorang malaikat penolong yang baik hati, kelak ia berharap juga akan menjadi malaikat penolong Lucy.

"Master, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kemarin yang sempat tertunda gara-gara orang menyebalkan itu" ucap Lucy datar, terkesan dingin. 'Oh...dia kembali lagi' batin Laxus.

"Ahahaha, apa yang kita bicarakan kemarin Lucy ? Bukankah kita kemarin hanya membahas hal yang sama" ucap Laxus, ia bersikap seolah-olah mereka kemarin membicarakan hal yang baru saja selesa beberapa menit yang lalu.

"MASTER ! HENTIKAN SIKAP BODOHMU ITU ! ATAU APAKAH KAU MAU MENYURUHKU MENCARINYA SENDIRI ?! Hm...kurasa itu ide bagus, tapi bersiaplah berperang dengan diriku dan Korea, aku akan membunuh semua orang, tidak peduli itu teman, keluarga ataupun saudaraku" ucap Lucy emosi, itu disadarinya dan akhirnya ia mengontrol kembali emosinya.

"Baiklah, karena aku tidak memiliki data prajurit 5 tahun yang lalu, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. 5 tahun yag lalu..."

TBC

Hallo Minna-san ! Ada yang kangen ma Naz ? #gak...gue pengen gebukin loe *treak entah siapa, Naz langsung saja kabur

Pasti pada pengen marah sama Naz kan / Oh...maafkanlah diriku ini, hehe...duta semakin sibuk dan qouta pun tak ada, itulah alasan Naz nelantarin fic ini berbulan-bulan, tapi minna Naz minta maaf kepada kalian semua, Naz minta maaf beneran. *bungkuk hormat, nunduk

Baiklah, langsung saja ya, Naz akan membalas review dari kalian

Guest : Arigatou udah review, mungkin tebakannya bisa benar, bisa tidak, hehe...untuk masalah Erza jadi lemah, sebenarnya tidak juga lemah, hanya belum diriku keluarkan Erza yang sesungguhnya...

Kuuderegirl : Maaf update chapter 5nya lama banget, diriku benar-benar sibuk, sma bikin diriku sibuk dengan segala mapelnya, hehe...

Yolbert : Thanks sudah review, hehe...udah diupdate c.5 kok, padahal niatnya nggak update, gara-gara yeah...kau tahu sendiri kan / Hahaha...

Abcd : Permintaan diterima, fic ini sebenarnya udah aku bikin 25 chapter, tapi berhubung ada yang request jadi aku bikin 30 chapter lebih, hehe...tapi kuharap review jangan berulang-ulang terkesan spam, dan yah..itu agak membuat saya tersinggung, saya juga punya batasan, yah...walaupun saya ini orangnya sabar. Maaf sebelumnya...

GummyZone : Thanks banget udah review ff yang udah aku telantarin berapa bulan, diriku lupa, ini juga update kok, jika saya tidak sibuk update akan semakin cepat.

See you minna ! Review ? Please ! Onegai ! Jaa..

Chapter 6 : Bayangan

Oh iya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha /bagi yang merayakan termasuk Naz sendiri, hehe...

Salam, Naze-Dzena


	6. Chapter 6 : Masa Lalu Erza

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Character : - Erza Scarlet** **\- Lucy Heartfila**

**Jellal Fernandes** **\- Natsu Dragneel** **\- Sting Eucliff**

**Support Character : - Mirajane** **\- Laxus** **\- Levy ** **\- Juvia**

**Lisanna** **\- Gray ** **\- And the other character in FT**

**Pair : Nalu or Stilu and Jerza**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**

**Story by Naze-Dzena**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, TYPO's, Bahasa acak-acakan, Alur kecepetan, DLDR !, yang terakhir Don't be a plagiator !, This is my imajination, not real !,dll.**

**Summary : Tidak ada waktu untuk menyukai, apalagi saling mencintai, tak ada musik, tak ada istirahat, bahkan hampir tak ada manusia lagi, yang ada tinggal kota yang sunyi, suara tembakan, jeritan, tangisan, itulah musik mereka. Ramalan kuno mengatakan cinta akan mengakhiri hal ini, namun apa benar ? Lalu kapan ini berakhir ?/ Chaptered**

**Ai Wa Sensodearu**

_Chapter 6 : Masa Lalu Erza_

"Baiklah, karena aku tidak memiliki data prajurit 5 tahun yang lalu, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. 5 tahun yag lalu..."

_Flashback On..._

_"Natsu ! Natsu ! Kau dimana ?! Hei ! Ayolah, menyerahlah pada gadis kecil sepertiku" ucap gadis kecil dengan rambut merah, matanya yang berwarna hitam membuat wajahnya yang manis seakan terlihat ganas, nama gadis itu adalah Erza Scarlet, seorang putri dari keluarga konglomerat yang sedang bermain dehgan seorang anak laki-laki, umurnya bahkan lebih muda dari Erza, tapi entah kenapa Erza begitu senang jika bermain dengannya. Gadis itu dan Natsu, oh iya, nama teman Erza itu Natsu, lebih tepatnya Natsu Dragneel, yang merupakan anak dari sahabat sekaligus kolega bisnis ayahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian..._

_"Ah...disini kau rupanya, Natsu. Aku mencarimu dari tadi, huh...sekarang giliran kau yang jaga" ucap Erza tersenyum kecil pada Natsu, ia meniup-niupkan poninya yang memang disengaja untuk tumbuh menutupi sebagian matanya._

_Flashback Off..._

Brakk...

"Master, tidak bisakah kau percepat ceritamu itu ?! Hei ! Aku tidak ingin mendengar masa kecil mereka yang menurutku indah itu, huh..." ucap Lucy datar, ia menggebrak meja diruangan itu dengan emosii yang cukup tinggi dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Ahahaha, apa kau iri dengan masa kecil Erza, Lu-chan ? Jude selalu menuntut kau untuk berlatih bukan ? Hm...kurasa itu sejak kau berumur 3 tahun" ucap Master atau Laxus, yap...ia tahu gadis itu, bahkan sejak kecil, Lucy juga sudah dianggap sebagai adik kecilnya yang manis, ia cukup menyesal membiarkan adik kecilnya yang manis menjadi seperti ini.

"Tidak, Master. Bisakah kau lanjutkan, Master ?" ucap Lucy datar.

"Ah, sampai dimana tadi ? Argh..argh..." ucap Laxus, tiba-tiba saja ia mengerang kesakitan, Lucy yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya datar tanpa menunjukan ekspresi atau rasa iba pada masternya itu.

"M-Maaf Lucy-chan, tu-tu-tubuhku...Argh...Cepat pergi dariku !" ucap Laxus, ia mengerang keras menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba, itu akibat dari beberapa sihir hitam yang digunakannya.

"Master, walaupun aku tahu kau saat ini sedang kesakitan, tapi kau tahu, bukan ?! Aku dan ayahku, Jude Heartfilia tidak menyukai seseorang menggunakan sihir hitam ! Master, jelaskan ini nanti !" ucap Lucy datar, ia tahu efek apa yang dirasakan seorang Laxus saat ini.

"Ku-kumohin Lucy-chan, K-Kau bi_" ucap Laxus terhenti, tiba-tiba saja sudah terdengar bunyi 'TRANG', suara pedang yang saling beradu, Lucy dengan cepat telah menangkis hunusan pedang masternya, ia tidak mengaktifkan sihir apapun, hanya pedang biasanya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau menunjukannnya Master. Oh...jadi inilah kau dalam wujud iblismu itu ? Hm...kurasa pedangku dengan senang hati akan memusnahkan wujud iblismu, Master. Ini tidak sakit, yah...mungkin hanya beberapa tebasan bersarang ditubuhmu, aku janji, Master" ucap Lucy datar, ia tersenyum manis (?!) melihat sosok iblis sang Masternya.

_"Siapa kau ?! Kau kenal denganku ?" ucap Laxuzs, namun sebenarnya itu bukan dirinya, melainkan iblis yang membuat kontrak kematian dengannya._

"Ah, aku tak mengenalmu, boleh berkenalan ? Tapi aku kenal dengan orang yang saat ini kau kuasai itu" ucap Lucy datar.

_"Ucapanmu persis dengan Jude, apa kau mengenalnya ? Ah, atau mungkin kau anaknya ? Tapi, setahuku dia hanya punya seorang anak laki-laki yang menghilang __12 __ tahun yang lalu" ucap iblis itu lagi membuat Lucy terkejut sesaat._

"Perkenalkan namaku Lucy Heartfilia, anak dari Jude Heartfilia" ucap Lucy datar, dan lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum, senyuman iblis lebih tepatnya.

_'Oh, pantas saja ucapanmu sama dengan Jude, kau boleh memanggilku Roku, dan senang__ bisa__ bertemu denganmu, tapi biar kuajak kau ke masa lalu sebantar, apa kau mau Lucy-sama ?__ Mungkin kau bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada 'dia' ? Kau tahu ? Wajahmu manis__" tanya iblis itu, ia memegang tengkuk wajah Lucy, dan..._

BRAKK...tubuh Laxus terpental menabrak tembok, sontak ia tersadar dari dirinya yang tengah dikuasai oleh iblis itu.

"Master, aku mohon pamit, aku menemukan suatu hal yang menarik perhatianku untuk saat ini. Oh iya, kurasa kau tak perlu menceritakan masa lalu Erza padaku, aku akan menyelidikinya sendiri" ucap Lucy datar, ia membungkuk hormat kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan masternya yang masih heran dan terkejut mendapati beberapa luka gores ditubuhnya.

'Lucy Heartfilia, kau menarik seperti biasanya' batin Laxus, ia segera berdiri dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra, semua benda yang berada disitu kembali seperti semula, bahkan ruangan itu tampak lebih bersih dari sebelumnya.

Makam Area Markas Besar Militer Jepang

Lucy menatap sebuah nisan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, semua ini terasa sulit baginya, namun siapa yang akan mendenger keluhannya, satu-satunya keluarga dan orang dicintainya pergi, dimakan inilah orang itu berada, _Rest in Place, Jude Heartfilia 1__5__/__11__/20xx._

'Tou-san, apa kau benar-benar percaya pada Master ? Lihatlah dia dari sana, bahkan sekarang dia melakukan kontrak pada iblis hitam, sama sepertinya, a-aku ha-hanya, ah lupakan itu Tou-san, sampaii jumpa lagi, aku menyayangimu Tou-san' batin Lucy, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju ke sebuah kamar, kamar yang dimiliki oleh seorang gadis berambut merah, Erza Scarlet.

Kamar Erza..

"Hm...kamarnya terlihat biasa, tidak ada yang mencurigakan" gumam Lucy ketika ia menelusuri kamar Erza, secara langsung Lucy mengaktiifkan mantra sihirnya karena ia merasa Erza akan masuk ke kamarnya dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian Erza memasuki kamarnya bersama Jellal.

KRIEET...

"Jadi, kau masih menyimpan itu disini ?" ucap Jellal kepada Erza, tentunya Lucy dapat mendengar semua itu, seperti biasa mereka tidak menyadari Lucy.

"Ya, kurasa aku akan terus menyimpannya. Itu satu-satunya barang yang ditinggalkannya setelah ia mengkhianati negerinya sendiri, dan memilih bersama ayah angkatnya" ucap Erza, dari sorot matanya Lucy sudah tahu bahwa seorang Erza memiliki kelemahan terbesarnya pada orang tersebut, dan orang itu adalah pemuda berambut salam yang hampir saja dibunuhnya.

"Apa kau tak tahu Lucy baru saja keluar dari ruangan Master, dan setelahnya Master keluar dengan mendapatkan luka sayatan diwajah dan beberapa lengannya, kudengar mereka berkelahi" ucap Jellal, Erza hanya terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak biasanya mereka begitu, apa yang membuat Lucy seperti itu, menurutmu Jellal ?" tanya Erza.

"Aku tadi diam-diam memasuki ruangan Master dan menggunakan sihirku, mereka berdua membicarakan suatu hal tentangmu tapi aku tidak tahu pastinya, karena disana terpasang sihir yang menghalangi kekuatanku" jelas Jellal, Lucy yang mendengar itu hanya berdecak dalam hati, rencananya telah diketahui oleh Erza.

"Kurasa ia menyelidikiku dengan Natsu, kau tahu bukan, Jellal ?! Aku hampir saja terbunuh olehnya gara-gara hatiku yang lemah ini dan masih menganggapnya sahabatku, dia menolongku, kurasa dia menjadi penasaran setelah melihat sisi lemahku terhadap seseorang" ucap Erza, matanya memandang keluar melalui jendela disamping kamarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ceritakan saja semuanya padanya, kau tahu bukan kemarin dia hampir saja membunuh Gray dan Juvia, aku tak mau hal itu terjadi padamu, Erza ? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku agar selalu tak terluka ?! Tepatilah janjimu, Erza-chan, aku pergi dulu" ucap Jellal, ia melangkah pergi merasa dirinya dipanggil Master, Lucy yang menyadari Jellal sudah pergi segera keluar dari persembunyiannya, melihat Lucy dikamarnya, Erza sedikit terkejut.

"Lucy-chan, akan kuceritakan masa laluku padamu tapi ini hanyalah cerita yang kubuat singkat, karena aku sudah tidak mau mengingat pengkhianat itu lagi" ucap Erza, Lucy hanya menatapnya datar dan duduk disamping Erza.

"Perang ini dimulai saat kita berumur 5 tahun, saat itu semua keluargaku terbunuh oleh pihak Korea, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu Natsu, keluarganya pun terbunuh, sama seperiku,kami berteman, tinggal bersama-sama di panti asuhan, bahkan dia sudah kuanggap adikku, karena umurku lebih tua darinya. Saat kami berumur 12 tahun kami mulai bergabung dengan Pasukan Militer Jepang, kami mendapatkan pendidikan selama 3 tahun, saat berumur 15 tahun, untuk pertama kalinya kami turun dimedan perang, Natsu menghilang saat itu, semua pasukan yang kupimpin dengannya telah terbunuh, dan setelah perang berakhir Natsu kembali tapi bersama puluhan ribu pasukan Korea, saat itu keadaan Markas ini sangat kacau, untungnya Jude-san dan Master dapat menanganninya, saat itu juga Natsu pergi dari Jepang, dia mengalami luka yang parah akibat serangan Jude-san" ucap Erza, saat menceritakannya suaranya sangat lirih, bahkan Lucy harus memasang telinganya dengan benar untuk kali ini, biasanya ia hanya cukup mendengarkan sambil membaca sebuah buku atau bermain dengan pedangnya.

"Terimakasih atas ceritanya Erza-chan, jadi...apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap mantan sahabatmu itu ? Apa kau akan kalah lagi jika bertarung dengannya seperti perang yang lalu, atau kau akan membunuhnya untukku ? Atau kau ingin aku membunuhnya ? Jika jawabanmu yang terakhir dari pilihan yang kuberikan, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati" ucap Lucy datar, di akhir ucapannya ia tersenyum, senyum yang mencurigakan sekaligus menakutkan.

"Aku akan membunuhnya sendiri, tapi kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu Lucy-chan, apa kau bisa melatih dan memberiku racun seperti yang kau pakai waktu itu ?" ucap Erza, suara yang terdengar oleh telinga Lucy dari mulut Erza menurutnya hanyalah sebuah keraguan, ketidakpastian, dan tentunya itu masalah, ia tak dapat lagi meletakkan Erza berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Baiklah, datanglah ke Menara Utara jam 5 sore nanti, aku pergi dulu Erza-chan, ada yang ingin kubahas dengan Sting, maaf...jika masuk kamarmu tanpa ijin" ucap Lucy, ia segera melangkah keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan diantara dinding lorong Markas Besar itu.

'Lucy-chan, aku tahu kau menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa membunuhnya, terima kasih telah menjaga dan mempercayaiku, dan maaf...aku tak dapat membalas kepercayaanmu jika harus membunuhnya' batin Erza saat memandang punggung Lucy yang perlahan menjauh, ia juga keluar dari kamarnya, ia ingat bahwa hari ini jadwalnya melatih prajurit.

Ruang Pengobatan...

"Sting-kun, aku ingin saat ini kau jujur dalam menjawab pertanyaanku, dan aku tidak ingin kau membohongiku seperti pagi hari tadi" ucap Lucy, dirinya memojokkan Sting disebuah tembok dengan pedang biasa, atau lebih tepatnya pedang Sting yang dirampas Lucy kali ini .

"A-ano Lucy-chan, biskah kau turunkan pedangmu saat ini sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu ?! Aku khawatir ada iblis yang tiba-tiba merasuki tubuhmu, dan pedang itu menebas kepalaku, jadi...kumohon turunkan pedangmu dulu, Lucy-chan ? Kau masih mengagapku temanmu kan ? Dan kita juga harus menjalankan misi dari Master" ucap Sting, wajahnya penuh dengan tetesan keringatnya, bibirnya bergetar seiring dengan perkataannya, ia benar-benar takut pada Lucy.

"Baik, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku ! Dan ini ! Selera pedangmu lumayan, tapi kurasa butuh beberapa tebasan untuk memotong kepala seseorang dengan pedang itu" ucap Lucy datar, ia melemparkan pedang pada Sting, Sting yang kurang pada hal yang refleks masih terdiam sehingga pedang itu terjatuh.

PRANG...BIP...suara pedang yang terjatuh beriringan dengan suara mesin pengobatan, Lucy tak tahu arti dari suara itu, yang jelas begitu suara itu terdengar, Sting sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, padahall baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia ada didepannya.

"Lucy-chan ! Kemarilah ! Cepat !"teriak Sting, Lucy segera saja berlari menuju asal suara yang ia yakini milik Sting.

"Jadi, mereka menjadi seperti ini karenaku ? Apa aku benar, Sting-kun ?"ucap Lucy, ia menatap Juvia dan Gray, kondisi keduanya sama-sama tidak baik berbagai peralatan telah dipasangkan ke tubuh mereka berdua.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Lucy-chan ? Mereka hanya terluka saat melatih sihir mereka berdua, lagipula bunyi yang kau dengar tadi menunjukkan bahwa penyembuhan mereka sudah selesai. Sayang sekali, menurtuku jika kita mempunyai seseorang yang memiliki sihir penyembuhan, kita tak harus menggunakan alat-alat ini, penyembuhan mereka juga bisa berlangsung lebih cepat. Kudengar dulu Jude-sama bisa menyembuhkan sebuah luka dengan sekali sentuh apabila ia memakai sihirnya, apa kau bisa, Lucy-chan ?"ucap Sting, kalimat terakhirnya membuat Lucy diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sting, ia cukup yakin bahwa Sting bohong mengenai sebab luka yang diderita Gray serta Juvia, tak mungkin juga ia membiarkan Masternya semakin senang atas kehadirannya disini.

"Syukurlah, kukira aku yang menyebabkan mereka seperti ini, Ah ! Ayo ikut aku, Sting-kun ! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"ucap Lucy, ia menyeret tangan Sting agar mengikutinya, yang diseret hanya terdiam patuh pada keinginan Lucy yang akan membawanya entah kemana.

Perpustakaan Markas Besar Pasukan Jepang...

"Aku menemukannya tadi, buku ini sangat menarik" ucap Lucy pada Sting ketika mereka telah duduk di sebuah bangku ditengan ruang baca perpustakaan itu, ia menaruh sebuah buku tua bersampul coklat di hadapan Sting, memang posisi duduk mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa kau ingin aku membacakannya untukmu ? Ayolah Lucy-chan, kurasa kau dapat membacanya sendiri" ucap Sting, ia menolak untuk membaca buku itu, melihat reaksi Sting membuat Lucy tersenyum manis, dan itu sukses membuat pria dihadapanya ini memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah itu.

"Tidak, aku sudah membacanya, ini semacam latihan yang kuberikan padamu, buku itu berisi beberapa sihir yang mungkin dapat membantumu suatu saat nanti. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah Master, ia memintaku agar melatihmu sedikit sihir sebelum kita menjalankan tugasnya"ucap Lucy, diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya lagi, Sting yang mendengar hal itu segera membuka buku itu, baru beberapa halaman ia membacanya, matanya sudah mengantuk. Ia menahannya, mana mungkin ia tertidur dihadapan Lucy Heartfilia, seorang gadis manis yag bersedia menemaninya membaca, namun apalah dayanya, akhirnya kepalanya terjatuh di atas sebuah buku, matanya juga terpejam.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus bermain denganmu sebentar dan tempat inilah yang paling cocok"ucap Lucy ketika Sting sudah tertidur seketika ia pindah duduk disamping Sting, mengusap lembut wajah Sting, diwajahnya terukir sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang memiliki sebuah arti tertentu. Ia bergumam 'Sting Eucliff' seketika itu juga Sting sedikit mengerang, Lucy tersenyum puas, ia rasa sudah hampir berhasil mendapatkan mainan barunya, sayangnya sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Emm...a-ano, apa Lucy-sama ada disini ?"ucap seorang anak kecil berambut biru tua dengan model kuncir duanya, Lucy seketika tersenyum manis, dan segera menghampiri gadis itu, melupakan sejenak permainannya.

"Namaku Lucy, siapa namamu ? Apa kau disuruh Master memanggilku ?"ucap Lucy, ketika ia tepat berada didepan gadis itu, ia melihat gadis itu sedikit merunduk dan ketakutan. 'Apa dia takut padaku ? Apa aku menyeramkan ? Ahahaha, tou-san, ini menyenangkan' batin Lucy, ingin sekali ia tertawa tapi ia urungkan niatnya ketika perlahan-lahan gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya ragu-ragu.

"Namaku Wendy Marvell, Lucy-sama. Dan aku kesini ingin menjemput Sting-sama, Sting-sama harus segera kembali ke ruang pengobatan, kondisi Gray-sama dan Juvia-sama memburuk beberapa menit yang lalu dan maafkan aku Lucy-sama telah menganggu anda dan Sting-sama"ucap gadis yang ternyata bernama Wendy itu, Lucy heran mengapa gadis ini terus menyebut nama semua orang dengan suffix sama, itu membuatnya semakin ingin tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan membangunkan Sting, dia tertidur, lihat ? Dan kurasa kau dapat mengganti suffix kami ketika kau memanggilku, Gray, Juvia, Sting dan siapapun dengan suffix 'chan' atau 'kun'. Oh iya apa kau baru disini ?"ucap Lucy, ia mengacak-acak rambut Wendy kemudian berjalan lagi, mendekat ke arah telinga Sting, dan berbisik 'Wake up, Sting' seketika Sting terbangun, kemudian ia melihat Wendy dan segera menghampirinya, lalu tanpa pamit kepada Lucy ia segera berlari diikuti oleh Wendy.

"Metamorfosis akan segera dimulai"gumam Lucy,ia tersenyum puas, tanpa ia sadari terlihat bayangan seseorang dibelakangnya juga ikut tersenyum, bahkan ia terihat tertawa bahagia.

TBC

A/N : Hallo Minna-san ! Ada yang kangen sama Naz ? Tidak ? Ya sudahlah, maaf karena terlalu lama menghilang alasan yang pertama Naz sedikit mengalami kecelakaan, tapi tenang saja Naz sudah sembuh, yang kedua Naz sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Sekali lagi, maaf...dan Naz harap kalian tetap membaca fanfic ini, Review ? Tentu saja Naz sangat mengharapkannya dan maaf kali ini Naz tidak membalas review dari chapter 5 kemarin. Salam, Naze-Dzena.


End file.
